The present invention relates to a shower gel which reduces skin roughness.
Shower gels are commercially available and described in many publications with a great variety of compositions. The current trend is to shower more frequently, due to which skin irritations, which can progress as far as allergies, have recently occurred more frequently because of components included in the shower gels. Irritations of this kind are, in the first place, brought about by the tensides themselves included in the shower gels and, in particular, the alkyl sulphates and alkyl polyoxyethylene sulphates, which are used especially frequently because of their good foam formation, have proven to be strong skin irritants.
Recently, fears have also arisen that tensides which include polyoxyethylene structures are contaminated from their production by traces of dioxan or ethylene oxide and these can, in turn, have a skin-irritating effect.